The human visual system (HVS) cannot resolve temporally rapidly changing optical signals beyond flicker fusion frequency (around 60 Hz for most viewers and under most conditions). But modern optoelectronic displays can operate at much higher refresh rates, e.g. 120 Hz, 240 Hz and beyond. For example, the new light modulators such as the deformable mirror devices and grating light valve devices can lead to very high refresh rate (up to 88 k Hz) and spatial resolution for digital projectors; even inexpensive mainstream liquid crystal (LC) displays now offer 120 Hz or 240 Hz refresh rate, as demanded by emerging applications of stereoscopy.
A high-speed optoelectronic display device can broadcast in visible spectrum a far greater amount of visual stimuli than any viewer can possibly assimilate. Thus, a single display has extra capacity, i.e., psychovisual redundancy, to generate multiple visual percepts for a plurality of users. A straightforward way of exploiting psychovisual redundancy of high-speed displays is time multiplexing. Sony's dual-view technology presents two game participants their respective views on the same screen but in disjoint time slots (US2010/0177172A1, publication date 2010-07-15, “Stereoscopic screen sharing method and apparatus”; US2010/0177174, publication date 2010-07-15, “3D shutter glasses with mode switching based on orientation to display device”). Kulik et al. proposed a 360 Hz display system to generate six stereoscopic views based on time multiplexing and polarization (A. Kulik, A. Kunert, S. Beck, R. Reichel, R. Blach, A. Zink, and B. F. Yoehlich, “A stereoscopic six-user display for co-located collaboration in shared virtual environments”, ACM Transactions on Graphics, vol. 30, no. 6, 2011). But time multiplexing is a very inefficient approach of utilizing psychovisual redundancy of a high-speed display, because it completely ignores statistical redundancy among the output images. As a result, the number of different views K can only increase linearly in the display speed; moreover, the light influx of each view also decreases linearly in K. These constraints greatly limit the number of concurrent views that can be produced by time multiplexing. Another major drawback of multiplexing type of multiview display methods is that they cannot generate meaningful images for viewers who do not use any auxiliary viewing device.